parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is the making of the thirteenth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Thomas (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Confused Thomas (Round and Round Bridge Set) *Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars Set) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Annie *Clarabel *Beatrice (Thomas's Special Coach) *Tomy Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) *Toby *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Sir Topham Hatt *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Red Express Coach *Tillie Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Thomas puffs happily, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Scene 2 *Thomas speeds onward, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Scene 3 *Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, arrives at Elsbridge station, and meets up with Percy, two coaches, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, three boxcars, and a caboose. Scene 4 *Percy, laughing, talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 5 *Thomas, chuckling, talks while lip syncing. Scene 6 *Toby, pleased, talks while lip syncing. Scene 7 *Percy talks while lip syncing in a jolly mood. Scene 8 *Percy, with his eyes both half shut, talks. Scene 9 *Thomas talks while lip syncing, annoyed. Scene 10 *Thomas talks while lip syncing, confused. Scene 11 *A confused Thomas puffs away, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Scene 12 *Thomas is resting. Scene 13 *Percy arrives, hauling four freight cars and a caboose. Scene 14 *Some coal cars are loaded up. Scene 15 *Thomas, chuckling, talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 16 *The cars go forward while loaded with coal. Scene 17 *Percy puffs onward. Scene 18 *Percy bumps into some buffers. Scene 19 *The last load pours down. Scene 20 *A surprised Thomas talks while lip syncing in alarm. Scene 21 *The last load keeps pouring down. Scene 22 *A hard working Thomas keeps talking while lip syncing. Scene 23 *The last load keeps pouring onward. Scene 24 *Percy starts laughing. Scene 25 *The coal keeps pouring down. Scene 26 *Thomas's blue paint is covered in coal dust from smokebox to bunker. Scene 27 *Thomas, covered in black coal, blinks. Scene 28 *Percy talks while lip syncing and while laughing. Scene 29 *A sad Thomas blinks crossily. Scene 30 *Thomas, surprised, blinks. Scene 31 *Thomas, annoyed, looks at Percy. Scene 32 *Thomas, annoyed, talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 33 *A sad Thomas is next seen being cleaned while Casey Jr goes by, hauling a yellow coach, a red coach, and a coal car, with Tillie pushing from behind. Scene 34 *Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria, coupled up to Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Scene 35 *Annie talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 36 *Toby sets off, pulling Henrietta, Victoria, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Scene 37 *Sir Topham Hatt watches Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice go by. Scene 38 *An annoyed Thomas, a happy Toby, and a cross Percy are in the shed. Scene 39 *Toby looks happy. Scene 40 *Percy is so mad while talking and lip syncing. Scene 41 *An annoyed Thomas says 'Bah!' while talking and lip syncing. Scene 42 *Thomas, coupled up to Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, feels more cheerful at Tidmouth station. Scene 43 *A tired Percy comes in, pulling four freight cars and a caboose. Scene 44 *Percy, tired, arrives. Scene 45 *The water column is on a siding with the unsafe buffers. Scene 46 *A tired Percy puffs forward. Scene 47 *A surprised Percy goes too far. Scene 48 *A surprised Percy bumps into the buffers and comes off the tracks. Scene 49 *A surprised Percy is stuck in the coal. Scene 50 *A red signal is shown. Scene 51 *A green signal is shown. Scene 52 *Thomas puffs happily, taking Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Scene 53 *As Thomas leaves, taking Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, he passes a tired Percy stuck in the coal. Scene 54 *A tired Percy lies in the coal. Scene 55 *Thomas and Percy are in the shed. Scene 56 *Percy talks while lip syncing to Thomas. Scene 57 *Thomas talks while lip syncing to Percy. Scene 58 *Thomas and Percy talk while lip syncing together. Scene 59 *Thomas and Percy wink at each other. Scene 60 *Thomas and Percy look and wave to the screen. Trivia *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, and Tillie. *Thomas will be pulling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, his special coach from Shots 1 to 11 and from Shots 42 to 53. *An annoyed Thomas will be filmed in Shot 9, Shots 32 to 33, Shot 38, and Shot 41. *A confused Thomas will be filmed in Shots 10 to 11. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shot 20 and 30. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed in Shot 22. *A sad Thomas will filmed in Shot 29 and Shot 33 and Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, Spencer's red coach, and coal car, and Tillie banking will be filmed. *Toby will be filmed, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, three boxcars, and a caboose from Shots 3 to 11. *Toby will be filmed, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice from Shots 34 to 37. *Percy will be filmed, pulling two coaches, from shots 3 to 11. *Percy will be pulling four freight cars and a caboose from Shots 13 to 28, Shots 43 to 46, and Shots 53 to 54. *A tired Percy will be filmed from Shots 43 to 46 and Shots 53 to 54. *A surprised Percy will be filmed from Shots 47 to 49. Category:TrainBoy43